Tendre colocation
by Goopil
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Comment vivre à cinq durant la guerre quand on a des caractères aussi différents ? - Drabble 1, La tasse de trop : où Duo a un peu déconné et où Heero est un sale nerdz maniaque.


**Tendre colocation**

_J'ai décidé de m'ouvrir un petit recueil de drabbles sur nos cher G-boys. La raison pour laquelle j'ai nommé cette série « tendre colocation » est tout simplement parce que j'adore les imaginer vivre tous les cinq ensemble et voir ce que la vie quotidienne peut donner avec des caractères si différents. Cette série est considérée comme infinie, dans le sens où je n'arrêterai d'y écrire que lorsque je n'aurai plus du tout d'inspiration. Et croyez moi, vu la manière dont je fangirle sur Gundam Wing (et plus particulièrement sur Wufei) depuis que j'ai 15 ans, c'est pas près de s'arrêter._

_Pour ce chapitre, j'ai répondu à un exercice d'écriture d'une amie. Le thème était « vous devez écrire un dialogue qui commence par « tu étais censé le surveiller ! » en dix minutes ». J'ai répondu avec ça (et j'ai mis que dix minutes, oui, oui. Relecture exclue par contre). Et comme j'aime beaucoup les chats et qu'en ce moment j'imagine plein de fanfics avec les g-boys et des histoires de félins, bah ça a donné ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

__**Couple :** Pas dans ce drabble.

**Genre :** Humour.

**Disclaimer :**les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi.

_Drabble 1  
>La tasse de trop<em>

« - Tu étais censé le surveiller ! » cingla Heero en regardant l'étendue des dégâts, « je fais _comment_ pour envoyer mon rapport aux réfugiés de centre-afrique, moi, maintenant ? »

Jamais Duo n'avait entendu Heero parler aussi rapidement et avec autant de passion dans la voix. Dans une autre situation, il aurait félicité le japonais de « se laisser aller à ses émotions ». Mais c'était pas trop le moment.

«- Heero. C'est un chat. Je vais pas être derrière lui tout le temps non plus. C'est pas possible. J'ai aussi une vie. »

« - Sauf que l'accord de base était « si je veux garder ce chat, je le surveille pour pas qu'il fasse de conneries ». », fit remarquer Wufei assis à côté d'eux en train de tranquillement siroter un thé, « manifestement tu t'es surestimé. »

« -On se passera de tes remarques, Wu-man », rétorqua l'américain avec humeur -il détestait le petit air supérieur que pouvait se donner le chinois dans ce genre de situation-, « ta grande solution était de laisser crever cette pauvre bête dehors. Jamais vu un sans cœur pareil. »

« - Ce n'est pas la question : on ne peut pas s'occuper d'un animal, on a ni le temps, ni les moyens. Nous sommes en guerre. »

« - J'avais pas remarqu... »

« - Je me balance de vos différents », trancha le métisse, « Duo, j'espère que tu as une solution à proposer. »

« -Euh... »

« - Commencer par mettre ce chat dehors serait pas mal. »

Heero lança un regard noir à Wufei.

« - Ça réparera pas mon laptop. »

« - Non, mais ça évitera qu'il abîme le suivant. »

« - Sinon, Heero pourrait arrêter de laisser traîner des tasses de café à côté de son ordi-chéri. Ça éviterait ce genre de catastrophe. Parce que chat ou pas, c'est pas très malin de... »

Le natté s'arrêta devant le regard froid et l'expression dangereuse qu'arbora soudainement le japonais. Et considéra que la fuite était peut-être une option. Non pas qu'il ait peur de lui, hein, mais bon, Heero était Heero et son ordi était un peu son meilleur ami. Quel sale nerdz.

Mais avant que Duo ait pu envisager de courir dans une autre pièce et d'éventuellement voir si une âme charitable pouvait prendre sa défense, Quatre entra dans le petit salon où ils se trouvaient et se planta devant Heero, pas impressionné pour un sous par son regard meurtrier.

« - Heero, Duo te rachètera un ordinateur. En attendant, je peux te prêter le mien. Te connaissant, tu as toutes tes données en back up n'est-ce pas ? »

Quatre était le meilleur diplomate du monde.  
>Même avec les icebergs humains.<br>Duo était sauvé.

**Fin.**__

_Voilà, voilà. C'est mon tout tout premier drabble, l'air de rien. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire. Et si vous voulez me proposer des défis d'écriture, je prends avec plaisir. À bientôt ! \o/_


End file.
